Organic Light Emitting Diode (abbreviated as OLED) display panel has many advantages such as active illumination, high brightness, high contrast, thin thickness, low power consumption, large viewing angle and wide operating temperature range and becomes a new advanced flat panel display device having various applications.
There is an organic material layer which is very sensitive to moisture and oxygen in the current OLED device, which greatly reduces the life time of the OLED device. To solve this problem, a sealant sealing process for isolating the organic material layer from the environment is mainly utilized. The sealant sealing process comprises forming sealant at an edge of a sealing cover plate by screen print, and then irradiating and heating the sealant by laser after the sealant being prebaked so that the sealant is melted and bonds the sealing cover plate and the array substrate.
Conventional arts utilize a single-layered sealant sealing technology. After the sealing cover plate and the array substrate are affixed, pressure within the cell is 1 kPa. During a test under high temperature and high pressure in which the environment is under 2 atmospheric pressures, the pressure difference between the inside and outside of the cell is approximately 2 atmospheric pressures, which results in a relatively high impact on the sealant during the test, so that the sealant is inclined to be destroyed and the organic material layer is corrupted and the product has malfunction.